bfpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
This page is intended to list all the characters of importance from each of the shows that appear in BFP. The goal of this page is to provide readers with an understanding of who each character is, what powers they have (if any) and what relations they have with other characters. The information contained within this page is Dated for 2006. Any events occouring after 2006 are questionable due to the changes that Battle Fantasia may make. 'Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Characters:' 'Takamachi Family' Shiro *Relation: Father *Status: Married *Age: 37 Momoko *Relation: Mother *Status: Married *Age: 33 Kyoya *Relation: Son *Status: Technically single (Even though s1e4 makes it pretty obvious its never stated he's with Shinobu) *Age: 19 Miyuki *Relation: Daughter (Cousin adopted as daughter in TH) *Status: Single *Age: 17 Nanoha *Relation: Daughter *Status: Single *Age: 9 Vivio *Relation: Nanoha's Adopted Daughter *Status: Single *Age: -4 'Harlaown Family ' Lindy *Relation: Mother *Status: Widow *Age: 31 Chrono *Relation: Son *Status: Future Husband of Amy Limietta *Age: 14 Fate *Relation: Adopted Daughter *Status: Single *Age: 9 Amy (Limietta) *Relation: Future Marriage to Chrono *Status: Unknown (Future Marriage to Chrono) *Age: 16 Arf *Relation: Familiar of Fate *Status: Single/none *Age: 16 Erio *Relation: Adopted Son *Status: Single *Age: 0 Karel *Relation: Son of Chrono & Amy *Status: Single *Age: -7 Liera *Relation: Daughter of Chrono & Amy *Status: Single *Age: -7 'Yagami Family ' Hayate *Relation: N/A *Status: Single *Age: 9 Signum *Relation: Knight (Distant Relative Cover) *Status: Single *Age: 19 Shamal *Relation: Knight (Distant Relative Cover) *Status: Single *Age: 22 Zafira *Relation: Guardian Beast (Pet / Distant Relative Cover) *Status: Single *Age: Unknown Vita *Relation: Knight (Distant Relative Cover) *Status: Single *Age: 8 Numbers Uno *Relation: Gender Clone of Jail *Status: Single, Future Prisoner *Age: 14 Duo *Relation: Cyborg Based on Jail *Status: Single, Future Dead *Age: 13 Tre *Relation: Cyborg Based on Jail *Status: Single, Future Prisoner *Age: 10 Quattro *Relation: Cyborg Based on Jail *Status: Single, Future Villain (Originally Future Prisoner) *Age: 4 Cinque *Relation: Cyborg created by Jail *Status: Single *Age: 6 Sein *Relation: Cyborg created by Jail *Status: Single *Age: 4 Sette *Relation: Cyborg created by Jail *Status: Single, Future Prisoner *Age: Unknown Otto *Relation: Cyborg created by Jail *Status: Single *Age: Unknown Nove *Relation: Cyborg created by Jail *Status: Single *Age: 3 Dieci *Relation: Cyborg created by Jail *Status: Single *Age: 5 Wendi *Relation: Cyborg created by Jail *Status: Single *Age: 3 Deed *Relation: Cyborg created by Jail *Status: Single *Age: Unknown 'Nakajima Family ' Genya *Relation: Father *Status: Married, Future Widower (2 years) *Age: Unknown Quint *Relation: Mother *Status: Married, Future Dead (2 years) *Age: Unknown Ginga *Relation: Adopted Cyborg based on Quint *Status: Single *Age: 7 Subaru *Relation: Adopted Cyborg based on Quint *Status: Single *Age: 5 'Other Characters ' Arisa Bannings *Relation: Friend of Nanoha *Status: Single *Age: 9 Suzuka Tsukimura *Relation: Friend of Nanoha *Status: Single *Age: 9 Shinobu Tsukimura *Relation: Older Sister of Suzuka *Status: Technically Single (Kyoya) *Age: 18 Noel K. Ehrlichkeit *Relation: Head Maid to Tsukimura Family *Status: Single *Age: 24 Farin K. Ehrlichkeit *Relation: Personal Maid to Suzuka *Status: Single *Age: 15 Yuuno Scrya *Relation: Friend of Nanoha *Status: Single *Age: 9 Gil Graham *Relation: Financially Supported/s Hayate *Status: Single *Age: Unknown Estimated ~60 Zest Grangeitz *Relation: Artifical Mage Revived by Jail *Status: Alive, Future Dead(2 Years), Future Alive, Future Dead (Again, 10 years) *Age: Unknown Vice Granscenic *Relation: Pilot for RF6 *Status: Single *Age: Unknown Laguna Granscenic *Relation: Younger Sister of Vice *Status: Single *Age: 3 Caro Ru Lushe *Relation: Future Member of RF6 (???) *Status: Single *Age: 0 Doctor Sachie Ishida *Relation: Hayate's Normal Doctor *Status: Unknown *Age: Unknown Doctor Aria Liese *Relation: Familiar of Gil *Status: Single *Age: Unknown Doctor Lotte Liese *Relation: Familiar of Gil *Status: Single *Age: Unknown Card Captor Sakura: Hong Kong residents and Tomoyo through late 2006 Battle Fantasia Guardians Against the Shadows Cerberus / Kero-chan *Born: ? Centuries old. *Location - Primarily Hong Kong, would only appear elsewhere with Sakura. *Position - Non-active member of Alliance as allegiance is to Sakura. *Magic - Familiar powered by the sun. Flight, shields, and fire. *Relationship - Guardian to Sakura, has questionable leanings to liking girls despite being functionally genderless. Daidouji Sonomi *Born: October 13th, 1963/4 *Location - Primarily Tokyo Japan, occasionally other places around the world for business, particularly Hong Kong. *Position - More a silent supporter of the Alliance, leaving most of that to her daughter. *Magic - None. *Relationships - Functionally single. Has/had a husband but they are not together. If currently involved in a relationship it's likely to one of her maids or female bodyguards. Daidouji Tomoyo *Born: September 3rd, 1986 *Location - Primarily Tokyo Japan, often in Hong Kong to see Sakura and/or business occasionally other places around the world as well. *Position - Landlord to early headquaters of The Alliance and a financial backer to the Alliance. *Magic - None. Does possess a high degree of insight, often knowing things about a person's feelings before the person does. *Relationships - Single. Cousin to Sakura, and held a huge crush on her. Currently single and prefers girls, but would be looking for a husband to have a legitimate heir to her family fortune. Hiiragizawa Eriol *Born: March 23rd, 1987? Clone of Clow Reed with access to most of Clow's memories. May have sprung into existance at a later date. *Location - Primarily London England and The Alliance's European headquarters (not necessarily in England). *Position - Leader of European section of The Alliance. *Magic - Vast and varied magical abilities going over all elements and at a high level. *Relationship - Likely married to Mizuki Kaho. Hiiragizawa (Mizuki) Kaho*Born: Febuary 11th, early-197X's *Location - Primarily London England and The Alliance's European headquarters. *Position - Previously worked as a teacher, would be helping Eriol with his group of the Alliance. *Magic - Precognition is so strong she can see the immediate future easier than the present. *Relationship - Likely now married to Eriol. Former lover of Touya. Kinomoto Fujitaka *Born: January 3rd, likely mid-195X's *Position - Archeaology teacher at Towa University, possible to eventually get to know Mighty Max and/or Yuuno. *Magic - None. *Relationship - Single. Father to Sakura. Still loves his departed wife dearly, otherwise single and youthful looking and is not one to judge by age. Kinomoto Touya *Born: Febuary 29th, 1980 *Location - Primarily Hong Kong, often Tomoeda (Tokyo) Japan. *Position - Uncertain. *Magic - Had magical sixth sense and ability to see ghosts, but had given it to Yueh so he could live. Could potentially reclaim power if magical power is returned to him. *Relationship - Envolved. Brother to Sakura, son to Fujitaka, former lover of Kaho, lover of Yukito. Li Meiling *Born: March 25th, 1987 *Location - Primarily Hong Kong, occasionally other places around the world for family (magical) business. *Position - Works with Syaoran investigating magical issues in China. *Magic - None, but has access to artifacts. Highly skilled martial artist. *Relationship - Single. Had a large crush on her cousin, Syaoran. If not currently dating, would be looking for guys. Li (Kinomoto) Sakura *Born: April 1st, 1986 *Location - Primarily Hong Kong, often in Tomoeda (Tokyo) Japan to see family and friends. *Position - Reservist. Not a serious combatant despite high level of magical potential. *Magic - Final Fantasy summoner with cards. Able to access every element, including time, at a high level of power. *Relationship - Wife to Li Syaoran. Li Syaoran*Born: July 13th, 1986 *Location - Primarily Hong Kong, often Tomoeda (Tokyo) Japan. Occassionaly other places around world, usually for magical trouble. *Position - Liason between The Alliance and China, keeps watch for trouble in Hong Kong and Canton region of China. *Magic: Eastern Moon Magic, focusing on weather and fire. Highly skilled marital artist. *Relationship - Husband to Sakura. Nakaru *Position - Aid to Eriol. *Location - Primarily London England and The Alliance's European headquarters. *Magic - Empowered by reflected magic, Moon based magic. Flight and energy based attacks, including energy blades. *Relationship - Technically genderless, but identifies self as a girl, likes guys with magic which she would drain from to sustain her power. Guardian to Eriol. Spinel Sun / Suppi *Born: ? *Location - Primarily London England and The Alliance's European headquarters. *Position - Aid to Eriol *Magic - Familiar powered by the sun. Flight, shields, and fire. *Relationship - Genderless. Guardian to Eriol. Tsukishiro Yukito / Yueh *Born: December 25th, year unknown. Yukito technically born 1995 as a 16 years old, Yueh centuries old. *Location - Primarily Hong Kong, often Tomoeda (Tokyo) Japan. *Position - Non-active member of Alliance as allegiance is to Sakura. *Magic - Empowered by reflected magic, Moon based magic. Magic archery, crystal shards, and some psychic abilities along with shield spells and flight.*Relationship - Lover to Touya. Terada (Sasaki) Rika, Yanagizawa Naoko, Yamazaki (Mihara) Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi *Born: 1986 *Location - Primarily Tomoeda (Tokyo) Japan for all of them. *Position - Unlikely to hold any position of note to The Alliance. *Magic - None. *Relationship - Rika willing jailbait to a teacher who finally married her, Chiharu and Takashi the forever couple, Naoko has no special someone. Mai Hime: Girls who can call forth element powers, and can summon a Child, a monster bound to them and empowered by love. The stronger and deeper the love the girl has, the more powerful her Child is. However, if the Child is lost, so too is the most precious person to the girl. Fujino Shizuru *Born: December 19th, 1986 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Member of Aliiance with some financial support as well. *Magic - Chain polearm. Summons Kiyohime, a hydra. *Relationship - Single lesbian. One-sided crush on Natsuki. *Note: Technically insane, willing to go to 'any length for love,' including raping the girl she loved, Natsuki, while she slept and mass murder. Alliance, at least initially, does not know of this, while Mage Association likely knows of the mass murder as the victims may have been a branch of their organization. Greer Miyu *Born: July 6th, year uncertain. First activated by year 2000. *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Member of Alliance. *Magic - Magically empowered combat android speciallizing in close combat. Has anti-magic capabilities. *Relationship - Devoted guardian to Alyssa. Has issues relating to people and would not date people. Higurashi Akane *Born: September 7th, 1988 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) *Position - Reservist. *Magic - Wind based element from tonfa. Summons Hari, a giant metalic tiger with wind attacks and a chipper-shreader bite final attack. *Relationship - Fiancee/wife to Kazuya. Himeno Fumi *Born: Febuary 3rd, 1980? *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Reservist. Headmaster of a Fuuka Academy. *Magic - Magical scyth. In series her Child was the previous Crystal Princess, may have a new Child. *Relationship - Single. Ishigami Wataru *Born: 197X? *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido)? *Position - Art teacher at Fuuka Academy. *Magic - None. *Relationship - Father of Yukariko's child(ren). Unconfirmed if still in relationship with her. Potential ties to Mage Association. Kanzaki Reito *Born: 1986 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Low level member. *Magic - Has unspecified and untrained potential. *Relationship - Brother to Mikoto. Had serious feelings for Mai. *Note - Formerly possessed by a being of darkness who actually helped humans on Earth by reinforcing barriars against other dimensions... so they wouldn't mess with his special meal of suffering. Kikukawa Yukino *Born: March 8th, 1988 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Member of Alliance. *Magic - Information gathering. With her plant summons, Diana, can create large cloaking barriars to cover battles. *Relationship - Single? Lesbian. In love with Haruka. Kuga Natsuki *Born: August 15th, 1988 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Member of Alliance. *Magic - Elemental energy guns. Summons Duran, a giant dog with cannons that can fire different elemental attacks, usually ice. *Relationship - Single and likely to remain that way for some time due to trust issues from repeated betrayals, including her mother using her as a guine pig in tests and being raped as she slept by her best friend. Kurauchi Kazuya *Born: 1988 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) *Position - NA *Magic - None. *Relationship - Fiance/husband to Akane. Minagi Mikoto *Born: November 4th, 1990 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Member of Alliance. *Magic - Has a sword capable of cutting through almost everything, including a large ship. Questionable access to summons. *Relationship - Loves EVERYONE, especially Mai and her brother, Reito. Free spirited and sees no difference in loving girls or boys. Mai Otome shows this does not fade, as such she's more likely to have numerous lovers than to be married. Munakata Shiho *Born: October 16th, 1990 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) *Position - Reservist while attending school. Uncertain beyond that. *Magic - Has unexplored abilities with sound from a flute. Summons Yatagarasu, a giant crow. *Relationship - Had huge schoolgirl crush on Tate, and very much the jealous type. Okuzaki Akira *Born: May 12th, 1990 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) initially. *Position - Member of Alliance. *Magic - Trained since birth as a ninja. Shadow dagger can be used to halt movements by stabbing a person's shadow. Summons Gennai, a giant toad with wrecking balls and water attacks. *Relationship - Girlfriend/fiancee/wife to Takumi. Sanada Yukariko *Born: January 1st, 1980? *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) subject to change. *Position - Questionable. Head of a _Roman Catholic_ Church at Fuuka Academy, member of Alliance, reservist, housewife or combination of these are possible. *Magic - Magical bow. Summons Vlas, a giant iron maiden that lures an enemy into it via illusions. *Relationship - Mother to Wataru's child(ren). Questionable if still in relationship with him. Searrs Alyssa *Born: April 1st, 1994 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Member of Alliance. *Magic - Once possessed an artificial child summoned, which was destroyed by Mai. Either the child was reborn or she could get a new one. Her original child, Artemis, was an orbital satelite weapon. Relationship - Single initially. Will eventually have a child to produce the line of descendants leading to Mai Otome's Yumemiya Arika. Sugiura Midori *Born: April 6th, 1980 *Location - Possibly anywhere. *Position - Member of Alliance. *Magic - Yields magical polearm. Summons Gakutenou, a giant metal beast specializing in charging attacks. *Relationship - Likely married to her beloved professor. Suzushiro Haruka *Born: 1986 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - A financial supporter of the Alliance. *Magic - None. *Relationship - Single? Was shocked learning Yukino loves her, no determination if she could ever return feelings. Takeda Masashi *Born: 1986 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) possible to change. *Position - None. *Magic - None. *Relationship - Held a crush on Natsuki but nothing but pain ever came of it. Only mentioned as a guy with significant characterization who could be usable as date material. Tokiha Mai *Born: July 22nd, 1988 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido), any univesity able to give her scholarship, eventually Tokyo Japan *Position - Reluctant member of Alliance, only joining out of perceived need. *Magic - Decent level of fire magic and limited flight. Summons Kagutsuchi, a dragon with potential city destroying power. Limited space flight capable. *Relationship - Girlfriend/fiancee/wife to Tate. Possible relationship with Mikoto as well. Tokiha Takumi *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) initially. *Born: 1990 *Position - NA *Magic - None. *Relationship - Boyfriend/fiance/husband to Akira. Little brother to Mai. Yamada ? *Born: ? *Location - Possibly anywhere (Japan). *Position - Informant. *Magic - None? *Relationship - Probably single. Possible ties to Mage Association. Yuuichi Tate *Born: November 16th, 1988 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) to where ever Mai is. *Position - NA *Magic - None. Skilled in kendo. *Relationship - Boyfriend/fiance/husband to Mai. Yuuki Nao *Born: June 13th, 1990 *Location - Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) or Tokyo Japan *Position - Either a Nun or a member of Alliance, possibly both. *Magic - Spider based abilities. Summons Jullia, a half humanoid half spider. *Relationship - Likely single, especially if still pursuing being a Nun. Still a bad girl, though is not likely to trap men with promises of sex before webbing them and robbing them blind. Mai Hime / Mai Otome Preincarnates. *Story involved in: 2009 - 2011 series as a 'normal' group of Magical Girls making up the lower rungs of The Alliance. Ho Erstin *Born: 1994 *Location - Hong Kong 1994-2008. Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) 2008-2009, Shinjuku Tokyo Japan 2009-2010. *Position - Member of Alliance 2009-2010. *Magic - Puella Magi. Summons a giant humanoid insect, which she is linked to and shares damage. *Relationship - One-sided crush on Nina. *Turns into a witch/dies in 2010. Wang Nina *Born: September 7th, 1994 *Location - Hong Kong 1994-2008. Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) 2008-2009, Shinjuku Tokyo Japan 2009-201?. *Position - Member of Alliance as of 2009. *Magic - Puella Magi. Close combat specialist with daggers focusing on speed. *Relationship - Loves her adoptive father, Sergei, romantically. Erstin's feelings may not be entirely one-sided. Wang Sergei *Born: ? *Location - Anywhere. *Position - Works secretly for a government, though which one is a secret. *Magic - None. *Relationship - Single. Adoptive father of Nina and looking to adopt Arika. Woods, Irina *Born: 1994 *Location - Various 1994-2008, Shinjuku Tokyo Japan 2008-201?. *Position - Wannabe Magical Girl. *Magic - None, potential to use as technomage. *Relationship - Single. Yumemiya Arika *Born: September 7th, 1994 *Location - Unspecificed 1994-2008. Fuuka Japan (Hokkaido) 2008-2009, Shinjuku Tokyo Japan 2009-201?. *Position - Member of Alliance as of 2009. *Magic - Puella Magi. Close to mid-range attacks, with emphasis on charging and brute force. Can ignore most barriars exist. *Relationship - Has questionable feelings for Sergei, and doesn't know how to deal with them. Otherwise single. Addition to Mai Otome Pre-Incarnates: *Digimon Tamers Expies - Never had digimon. Katou Juri *Born: 1994 *Location - Shinjuku Tokyo Japan 1994-2009. *Position - Member of Alliance in 2009. *Magic - Puella Magi. Close combat specialty with claws and a mid-range energy attack. *Relationship - Became a magical girl to gain attention from her crush, Takato. *Turns into a witch in 2009. Matsuda Takato *Born: 1994 *Location - Shinjuku Tokyo Japan 1994-20??. *Position - NA *Magic - None. *Relationship - Single. Had a crush on Erstin. 'Mighty Max' Years ago a young boy was given a cap able to access portals around the world to meet his destiny to save the world from an ancient evil. That evil still exists. Alexandra (Alex) Finder *Born: March 7, 1997 *Location - Primarily Spingfield United States, can appear anywhere with her father, Max. *Position - American member of Alliance. *Magic - Able to use items of historical note as if they posessed a special power or that she was the historical person who used it. *Relationship - Single. Daughter to Max and Bea. Bea Finder *Born: Febuary 20, 1983 *Location - Primarily Spingfield United States, can appear anywhere with her husband, Max. *Position - NA *Magic - Trace magic. Enough to be drawn to and attract attention of magic, but not enough to have any real power or ability. Has used magical artifacts. *Relationship - Married to Max, mother to Alexandra and Julian. Julian Finder *Born: August 23, 2001 *Location - Primarily Spingfield United States *Position - NA *Magic - Unknown, may have no magic or may be rather powerful. *Relationship - Too young initially to be anything but single. Son to Max and Bea. Maxwell (Max, Mighty Max) Finder *Born: December 21, 1982 *Location - Anywhere, literally _anywhere_. *Position - American member of Alliance. *Magic - Uses stable wormholes to travel around the world and beyond thanks to magical cap. Has natural ability to disrupt plans, laws of physics and even time though he has no real control over it and attempts to do so would be futile. *Relationship - Married to Bea, father of Alexandra and Julian. Norman *Born: ? Thousands of years old. *Location - Anywhere with Max. *Position - Informal member of allilance. *Magic - Ageless warrior with thousands of years of experience, possibly magically enhanced physical abilities and sword. Capable of defeating fairly powerful monsters. *Relationship - Single. Sworn guardian to Mighty Max's family. Skull Master *Born: ? Many thousands of years old. *Location - Anywhere. *Position - Enemy. *Magic - Ageless sorcerer with varied powers. What he can't do with his powers, he uses artifacts to cover. Has gained access to the world's portals, but Max rearranged and changed their locations. *Relationship - Single and not interested. Tress Finder *Born: 196X *Location - Lives in Springfield United States, often takes trips around the world. *Position - NA *Magic - Trace magic that allows her to find magical artifacts. *Relationship - Single. Mother to Max. Virgil *Born: ? Thousands of years old. *Location - Anywhere with Max. *Position - Consultant to Alliance. *Magic - Ageless Lemurian, a race of meter plus tall fowls. Has access to library which contains vast information, including prophecies for the future. Some ability to cast spells, but largely a noncombatant. *Relationship - Aid to Mighty Max's family.